My heart draws a dream
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Presente de Natal para Sadie Sil . Legolas partiu sozinho de Mirkwood para conhecer o pequeno Estel, mas algumas surpresas o aguardavam pelo caminho.


**Resumo: [Presente de Natal para Sadie Sil] Legolas partiu sozinho de Mirkwood para conhecer o pequeno Estel, mas algumas surpresas o aguardavam pelo caminho.**

**Nota da autora: Este é meu singelo presente de natal para uma das maiores autoras de fics de SdA da seção em português e que sempre nos presenteia com ótimos capítulos durante o ano: Sadie Sil. Muitas felicidades e um ótimo ano novo para você! Sei que ainda está um pouco cedo pra presente de natal, mas eu vou viajar então é melhor publicar logo, né? xDD**

**E para todos que irão ler também!!! Tudo de bom nesse ano novo. **

**O titulo da fic é o mesmo de uma música de uma banda japonesa que eu adoro, e a letra da música também me embalou enquanto eu escrevia, se alguém se intressar, o link com o clipe está no meu perfil.**

**Boa leitura e boas festas!!!**

**My heart draws a dream **

Um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios do príncipe de Mirkwood. Ainda havia um longo caminho até Valfenda. E decididamente, percorrer todo aquele caminho sozinho não era exatamente muito prazeroso.

Ainda mais depois da pequena discussão com o pai. Não costumava desobedecê-lo, afinal era seu pai e devia respeito a ele, mas o príncipe estava cansado de ser tratado por Thranduil como se uma criança ainda fosse.

Talvez, naquele momento, estivesse realmente se portando como uma, mas queria apenas que o pai entendesse que crescera e sabia se defender. Não poderia passar o resto de sua imortalidade escondido sob as asas do patriarca.

De qualquer forma, o que o elfo queria era apenas visitar seus amigos, Elladan e Elrohir, além de conhecer o novo morador da casa: O pequeno Estel.

Já faziam mais de quatro anos que Estel fora morar em Valfenda e estava sendo criado por Elrond como se filho de sangue fosse. Entretanto, Legolas não tivera oportunidade – nem permissão – para deixar Mirkwood.

E como resultado por sua 'mau criação' estava tendo que viajar sozinho. Provavelmente Thranduil imaginara que o elfinho birrento não iria partir em uma viagem tão longa sozinho, mas Legolas estava decidido, e nem mesmo os longos discursos do pai o fizeram mudar de idéia.

Sabia dos perigos que estavam rondando pela Terra Média, entretanto, não iria ficar simplesmente parado na segurança da floresta. Sua visita até Valfenda também tinha como objetivo se colocar a disposição para a guerra que acontecia. E talvez por isso Thranduil tenha se mostrado mais resistente quanto à visita do filho.

Entendia também que seu pai tentava mantê-lo em Mirkwood porque o amava e preocupava-se por seu bem estar. Colocava em uma balança todo o tempo que seu pai já vivera, e o tempo que ele mesmo vivera. Era como uma ampulheta que nunca terminava de derramar sua areia. Thranduil vivera pelo menos três vezes mais, e com certeza era muito sábio.

Mas Legolas queria adquirir sua própria sabedoria, e preso na floresta não iria fazer com que a areia da sua ampulheta corresse.

Queria que, algum dia, seu pai se orgulhasse dele e tivesse plena confiança para mandá-lo em missões, representando o seu povo.

– _Estamos na metade do caminho_, _mellon-nín – _Legolas sussurrou para seu cavalo e se deu conta de que não estava sozinho como imaginava.

**Eirien era um dos bons amigos que nunca o abandonava, não importava o que pudesse acontecer, mesmo em uma caminhada longa como aquela, não reclamava nenhuma vez. **

– _Logo terá seu merecido descanso, Eirien_ – Legolas disse ao cavalo.

**Quem visse aquele cenário nem imaginaria que a Terra Média não viva em paz. **

**E a esperança de um futuro melhor estava toda naquele menino que Legolas ansiava por conhecer. **

**Esperança. **

**Quantos significados uma palavra tão pequena pode ter? Paz. Amor. União. Crescimento. Futuro. Felicidade. Proteção. **

**O príncipe queria que a Terra Média pudesse voltar a sentir todos os significados da Esperança. Mas para isso, ainda havia um grande caminho a percorrer. **

**Anoitecia quando Legolas encontrou um rio, e parou para que **Eirien pudesse descansar.

O elfo aproximou-se da água, e encarou sua imagem refletida. Magro, alto, pele tão clara que poderia se confundir com um cristal frágil, olhos azuis, orelhas pontudas escondidas atrás de seus cabelos. Julgava-se um elfo comum. Porém, não o era. E sabia que chegaria à hora em que teria que provar seu valor.

Legolas cruzou os braços em busca de proteção. Estava esfriando. E mesmo para ele, um elfo puro, seria difícil agüentar a noite gélida que estava se anunciando.

Ele estava distraído, observando o cavalo branco solver grandes quantidades de água de uma vez só, quando viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Parecia com um pedaço de madeira flutuando. Mas ao observar com atenção, o elfo se deu conta de que se tratava de uma pessoa que estava sendo carregada pela correnteza.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ou no quanto a água devia estar gelada, Legolas pulou no rio, e nadou rapidamente até a pessoa. A correnteza do rio nem estava tão forte assim, mas a pessoa devia estar muito fraca ou ferida para não conseguir fazer nada.

Sem muito esforço, o arqueiro levou a pessoa até a margem.

– Agüente! – Legolas exclamou tentando fazer com que a pessoa reagisse. – Irei ajudar você!

Mas não havia como ajudar. A mulher estava muito ferida, e mal conseguia respirar.

– Por favor – ela pediu quase sem voz. – Cuide... Cuide do meu bebê.

Só então Legolas percebeu que a mulher tinha as duas mãos protegendo algo que estava entre seus seios. O elfo sentiu o rosto perder a cor ao ver que se tratava de um bebê com poucos meses de vida.

– O que... O que aconteceu? – a voz do elfo quase o traiu quando ele fez a pergunta.

– Orcs... Na... Minha vila – foi tudo que a mulher conseguiu dizer. – Não restou... Ninguém.

Legolas fechou os olhos por um instante. Pelo pouco que ouvira, aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais constante, e não eram chacinas apenas em vilas humanas, mas acontecia com hobbits também. E não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

– Por favor... – a mulher tornou a suplicar. – Cuide dele...

Legolas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois o último esforço para fazer o pedido, levou o último sopro de vida que a mulher ainda possuía.

Com cuidado, o elfo segurou o pequeno bebê que parecia dormir tranquilamente, alheio a tudo que acontecia. Mas, ao segurá-lo, o príncipe se assustou uma vez que o bebê tremia por causa do frio. Imediatamente Legolas buscou por uma manta quente em sua pouca bagagem, e envolveu o bebê para protegê-lo, pelo menos um pouco, do tremendo frio que fazia.

Depois fez um tumulo para a mulher que tanto se esforçara para salvar o seu bebê.

– _Vamos_, _Eirien, ainda temos um longo caminho – _Legolas pediu ao cavalo. – _Sei que está cansado, mellon, mas precisamos chegar a Valfenda o mais rápido possível. _

Legolas viajou durante toda a fria noite, e durante o dia seguinte também. O pior de tudo foi a neve que começou a cair durante a madrugada deixando o clima quase insuportável.

O elfo não se preocupava consigo mesmo, mas com o bebê que tremia por baixo das cobertas, e o que mais lhe deixava alarmado era o fato do bebê não chorar. Volta e meia, ele abria os olhinhos, mas tornava a fechá-los muito rapidamente.

Era verdade que não tinha muita pratica com crianças, mas podia sentir que havia algo muito errado com aquele bebê.

Ele só esperava conseguir chegar em Valfenda antes que fosse tarde demais.

[...]

Elrohir estava entediado.

Balançava o corpo para frente e para trás pensando seriamente em voltar até aquele quarto e arrancar Elladan daquela mesa onde ele permanecia desde o dia anterior concentrado em um livro de curas que o pai lhe emprestara. O gêmeo mais novo queria treinar um pouco, mas seus planos foram cruelmente frustrados por um Elladan cheio de vontade de aprender sobre novas técnicas de cura.

_"Como vou te curar depois que vencer você em alguma luta?"._

Elrohir trincou os dentes ao lembrar da resposta do irmão mais velho. Muito convencido! Isso sim. O gêmeo já estava planejando como iria vencer o irmão no próximo duelo que tivessem, e de um jeito bem doloroso!

– Quem é? – Estel, que até então estivera ocupado fazendo rabiscos em uma folha que Elrohir lhe entregara, perguntou, apertando os olhos e tentando identificar a figura que adentrava pelo grande portão de entrada do palacete.

Elrohir ergueu a cabeça, e sorriu ao reconhecer Eirien, o cavalo do bom príncipe de Mirkwood.

– Las! _Mae govannen! (Bom te ver!) – __Elrohir o cumprimentou, mas franziu o cenho ao não receber resposta. Desceu as poucas escadas, correu até o amigo e sentiu como se seu sangue tivesse parado de circular por alguns segundos de puro medo ao ver o arqueiro debruçado sobre o pescoço do cavalo, aparentemente sem sentidos. _

– Legolas! – Elrhoir exclamou exasperado. Tocou levemente no braço do amigo e constatou o quão gelado ele estava.

– O bebê – foi a resposta fraca que recebeu.

– Que...? – Elrohir começou a perguntar, e só então percebeu que Legolas estava protegendo a pequena criaturinha com o calor do seu próprio corpo. – Seu elfo sem juízo! – o gêmeo deixou a exclamação escapar de seus lábios. – Estel! Chame _Ada_ e Dan imediatamente! Diga que o Legolas está aqui e precisa de cuidados!!!

O menino colocou-se de pé rapidamente, e foi correndo fazer o que o gêmeo pedira.

– Vamos. Eu vou te ajudar a descer – Elrohir falou, mas Legolas balançou levemente a cabeça.

– Ajude o bebê – pediu quase sem voz.

– Você também precisa de cuidados! – Elrohir exclamou enervando-se.

– O bebê primeiro, Ro – o arqueiro insistiu, e tirou o amigo ainda mais do sério.

Elrohir suspirou, inconformado e com cuidado segurou o bebê.

– O que aconteceu, Elrohir? – Elrond perguntou preocupado aproximando-se rapidamente do filho, e com o filho mais velho o seguindo de perto.

– Esse elfo do mato que passa quatro anos sem aparecer e quando resolve dar o ar da graça, aparece quase morrendo! E não quer ajuda!!! – Elrohir resmungou enquanto, totalmente desajeitado, tentava segurar o bebê.

– De quem é essa criança? – Elrond franziu a testa profundamente.

– Ajude-o, mestre – Legolas pediu, ainda sem forças para descer do cavalo por conta própria. – A mãe dele morreu... Em um ataque de orcs.

As orbitas do senhor de Valfenda se arregalaram, e ele virou-se para o filho mais novo.

– Irei cuidar da criança – ele informou rapidamente. – Elrohir e Elladan, ajudem Legolas. Ele também precisa de cuidados.

– Estou bem, mestre – Legolas apressou-se em dizer, e talvez por seu súbito esforço, acabou perdendo o restante de energias que ainda tinha e caiu. Elladan, agilmente, segurou o amigo impedindo-o de ir de encontro ao chão.

– E eu? – Estel perguntou olhando de um elfo para outro.

– Fique brincando, Estel, temos muitos problemas agora – Elrond disse antes de se afastar.

Estel torceu levemente o nariz. Queria ajudar! Adultos e suas manias de deixá-lo sempre de fora das coisas importantes.

Seguiu os gêmeos até o quarto para onde levaram Legolas que agora estava totalmente inconsistente.

– A roupa dele está encharcada, Dan – Elrohir informou em um tom preocupado.

– Precisamos trocar – Elladan respondeu rapidamente. – E também precisamos de mais cobertores. Ele passou tempo demais viajando.

– Eu irei buscar – Elrohir disse já indo em direção da saída do quarto e trombou com Estel que espiava atrás da porta. – _Ada_ não disse para você ir brincar?

– Esse é o mesmo Legolas que vocês tanto falam? – Estel ignorou a pergunta do gêmeo.

– É sim.

– Ele não é forte como vocês disseram – Estel comentou em um tom displicente.

– Estel, some logo daqui antes que eu perca a minha pouca paciência – Elrohir exclamou enquanto forçava um sorriso.

Não gostava de falar naquele tom com o garoto, mas havia muito o que ser feito e Estel parecia querer tirá-lo do sério ainda mais.

Estel bufou, insatisfeito, e voltou para a varanda para continuar os seus desenhos. Durante todo o dia o menino observou a correria do pai e dos irmãos, mas não voltou a se intrometer no assunto.

Apenas quando já passava do horário do pequeno humano ir dormir, que um dos gêmeos apareceu para falar com ele.

– Melhor você ir se deitar, Estel – era Elladan.

– Elrohir está zangado comigo? – o menino perguntou preocupado.

– Por que ele estaria? – Elladan retrucou com a sobrancelha levemente erguida.

– Porque você veio me mandar ir dormir – Estel explicou rapidamente. – E porque eu disse que o tal de Legolas não é tão forte assim.

– Você não sabe pelo que o Legolas passou para chegar até aqui – Elladan disse com seriedade.

– Mas vocês sempre disseram que...

– Não é hora para conversamos sobre isso, Estel – Elladan o interrompeu, mas seu tom continuava muito paciente. – Mas, pense em uma coisa, nem sempre a força se resume ao físico.

Estel franziu levemente a testa tentando entender o que o gêmeo havia tentado dizer.

– Vá logo dormir, Estel.

– Dan... – o menino o chamou antes que ele se afastasse. – E o bebê?

Estel percebeu que Elladan mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, algo que fazia quando estava nervoso e não sabia como agir. Por fim, o gêmeo acabou apenas balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– E... Ele já sabe?

– Ainda não – Elladan respondeu após um pesado suspiro. – E temo a reação dele. Agora, Estel, por todos os _Valar_, vá logo dormir!

Estel balançou levemente a cabeça e foi para o seu quarto.

[...]

Legolas friccionou os olhos com força. O frio havia diminuído consideravelmente. Quando abriu os olhos, sentiu-se um pouco incomodado pela claridade do quarto. Demorou um pouco para que o elfo se lembrasse de tudo o que havia acontecido, mas assim que se deu conta, tentou levantar-se de uma vez, mas ainda estava demasiadamente fraco e se não fosse a ajuda de Elrohir teria caído.

– Vai com calma, Las – o gêmeo pediu enquanto ajudava o amigo a se sentar novamente na cama.

– Como o bebê está? – Legolas perguntou imediatamente.

Elrohir olhou para Elladan e seu pai que também estavam no quarto, velando pelo sono do jovem elfo.

– Era uma vida muito frágil, criança – Elrond respondeu após vários segundos de um silêncio angustiante.

Legolas balançou levemente a cabeça, recusando-se a acreditar no que ouvira.

– Fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance – Elrond colocou a mão sobre o ombro do arqueiro, tentando passar-lhe algum conforto. – Mas ele já estava muito doente. Não consigo compreender como resistiu uma viagem tão longa.

Legolas fechou os olhos e não conseguiu impedir que uma lágrima corresse pelo seu rosto.

Elrohir e Elladan se entreolharam enquanto pensavam em algo que pudesse ajudar o amigo.

– Você fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance, Las – Elrohir disse na tentativa de animar o amigo.

Legolas não respondeu. Apenas voltou a se deitar na espaçosa cama, e encolheu o corpo.

– Deixem-me conversar com ele – Elrond pediu aos filhos que imediatamente mostraram-se contrários a idéia. – Por favor – o curador acrescentou.

Os gêmeos não tiveram alternativa a não ser sair do quarto, e mais uma vez, encontraram com Estel espiando o que acontecia. O menino conseguiu ver Legolas encolhido na cama antes que Elladan fechasse a porta.

– Oh meninozinho curioso! – Elrohir resmungou irritado. – Nem bem saiu da cama e já está espiando!

– Eu disse que ele não é forte! – Estel disse em um tom quase inaudível.

Elrohir rodou os olhos, mas não falou nada, apenas olhou para Elladan que levou um dos dedos aos lábios em um pedido de silêncio para que pudessem ouvir a conversa.

– Legolas, não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito – Elrond disse enquanto ocupava uma cadeira que estava em frente a cama do arqueiro.

– Muito poderia ter sido feito, mestre – Legolas respondeu com a voz rouca. – Como Estel disse, eu não sou nada forte.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Estel levou um pequeno 'coque' na cabeça dado por Elrohir.

– Mas que disparate! – Elrond exclamou demonstrando insatisfação. – Estel é apenas uma criança, não tem noção dos absurdos que fala.

– Ele tem razão – Legolas disse lentamente. – Não pude fazer nada pelo bebê e a mãe dele. O vilarejo deles foi atacado, pessoas morreram...

– Isso está acontecendo em todas as partes da Terra Média – Elrond disse pacientemente. – Não há nada que possa ser feito por hora.

– Se eu fosse forte, poderia ajudar – Legolas continuou enquanto encolhia-se ainda mais. – Poderia ajudar as pessoas a serem felizes.

– Isso é um mero sonho por enquanto, criança – Elrond não sabia o que dizer para fazer com que Legolas entendesse que o que acontecera com o bebê não fora sua culpa. – Nem um exercito numeroso seria capaz de trazer felicidade alguma. Guerra gera apenas mais guerra. Medo trás apenas mais medo. Você sabe que temos alguma esperança, mas para um futuro que não está tão próximo.

– E o que vamos fazer enquanto esse futuro não chega? Apenas cruzar os braços e assistir? – Legolas perguntou inconformado.

– Nós fortalecer para lutar no momento certo.

Legolas não disse nada. Apenas mais lágrimas rolaram por sua face.

– Eu vim até aqui contra a vontade do meu pai – ele voltou a falar por fim, com a voz um pouco mais firme.

– Por isso está sozinho – Elrond concluiu.

– Eu queria conhecer o novo morador da casa – Legolas disse tristemente. – No caminho, parei perto de um rio porque Eirien precisava beber um pouco. Foi quando vi a mãe do bebê boiando no meio do rio, e sendo levada pela correnteza. Ela estava muito ferida e a única coisa que queria era que eu ajudasse o bebê... E eu...

– E você viajou dois dias nesse frio, sem qualquer trégua ou descanso, arriscando a sua vida para tentar salvar essa criança! – Elrond disse puxando o braço do arqueiro e fez com que ele se sentasse.

Depois, antes que Legolas pudesse se manifestar, o abraçou e não disse mais nada.

Legolas ficou surpreso, mas não disse nada. Apenas chorou até que não tivesse mais forças, até que sentisse toda a sua dor ser expulsa do seu peito.

– Você entende agora, Estel? O que eu quis dizer sobre força? – Elladan disse enquanto tocava levemente a cabeça do pequeno humano.

Estel virou sua cabeça e seus grandes olhos azuis se fixaram no irmão.

– As pessoas estão mesmo... Estão mesmo morrendo? – perguntou em um tom hesitante.

– Estão – Elladan respondeu após um suspiro. – Mas, como _Ada_ disse, não há nada que possamos fazer no momento.

Estel ficou quieto por alguns segundos. Mesmo sendo apenas uma criança conhecia bem o significado da palavra 'morrer'. Crianças da idade dele e até mais novas estavam partindo mais cedo, jamais poderiam ver o sol nascer e se por novamente, ou sorrir enquanto brincava com os amigos.

– Eu também quero ajudar! – Estel exclamou decidido. – Quando chegar o momento, eu quero lutar!

– Você é muito pequeno para ir decidindo esse tipo de coisa – Elrohir disse em um tom de descaso, mas bem sabia o quão importante seria a participação de Estel na luta que ainda viria.

– Eu não sou pequeno! – Estel exclamou revoltado.

– Ainda não é nem do tamanho de um hobbit! – Elrohir continuou provocando. – Seu braço não alcança muita coisa.

– Espere para ver, Ro! – Estel cruzou os braços e fez um bico enorme. – Como eu serei mais alto que você!

– Vamos ver, baixinho – Elrohir quase riu da expressão do menino.

– Você vai me ensinar a lutar, não vai? – Estel perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

– Não sei – Elrohir colocou a mão no queixo e ficou pensativo. – Você não foi muito legal com o Las.

– Eu sei – Estel disse imediatamente, abaixando a cabeça. – Mas eu vou pedir desculpas!

– Talvez apenas pedir desculpas não baste, Estel – Elladan falou enquanto maneava levemente a cabeça. – Legolas veio até aqui apenas para te conhecer, e você não teve uma primeira impressão muito boa dele. Com certeza ele pensará que você está pedindo desculpas apenas porque nós te obrigamos.

– Mas vocês não me obrigaram!

– Nós sabemos disso – Elrohir completou o pensamento do irmão. – Mas aquele elfinho lá do quarto não sabe.

Estel ficou pensativo por alguns minutos, e não demorou muito para que seu rosto ganhasse um grande sorriso.

– Estel! O que você vai fazer? – Elladan perguntou preocupado quando o menino saiu em disparada.

– Tive uma idéia! – foi a resposta que recebeu do menino que já sumira no final do corredor.

– _Ilúvatar! _– Elladan exclamou preocupado. – Só espero que esse menino não apronte nada.

– Não vai não – Elrohir sorriu para o irmão.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? – Elladan retrucou com a sobrancelha erguida.

– Porque ele quer que eu o ensine a lutar, oras! – Elrohir exclamou satisfeito, e Elladan apenas girou os olhos, mas logo sorriu. Esperava mesmo que Estel conseguisse fazer algo para animar o príncipe de Mirkwood.

[...]

Já era o terceiro pôr do sol desde que Legolas chegara a Valfenda.

O príncipe continuava trancado em seu quarto, recusando-se a alimentar-se e a receber qualquer visita. Continuava muito fragilizado por tudo que acontecera, e julgando-se culpado pela morte do inocente bebê.

Estava observando o sol se esconder por trás das colinas quando ouviu a porta se abrir levemente.

– Posso... Posso entrar, Legolas? – e um Estel totalmente sem jeito apareceu.

Por um segundo o arqueiro pensou em recusar, mas acabou deixando sua curiosidade falar mais alto, afinal Estel não parecia nada propenso a conversar com ele antes. Por fim, acabou apenas fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça indicando que sim.

– Eu queria te dar isso aqui – o menino disse enquanto estendia uma folha para o elfo.

Legolas franziu ligeiramente a testa enquanto aceitava. E arregalou os olhos ao ver o desenho. Uma bela paisagem, ainda no inverno, e quatro pessoas brincavam em uma guerra de bola de neve.

– Eu – Estel disse se auto indicando na figura. – Você, Elladan e Elrohir – acrescentou com um sorriso. – Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo modo como agi...

– Não é necessário, Estel – Legolas começou a dizer, com a voz embargada.

– É sim! – mas o garoto o interrompeu. – Você veio até aqui para me conhecer e eu não disse coisas muito boas. Mas eu estava errado. Você é muito forte! Seu coração é bom! Muito bom mesmo. Nem todo mundo arriscaria sua própria vida para tentar salvar a vida de outro.

Legolas não disse nada. Apenas olhou para o desenho mais uma vez.

– Eu já disse ao _Ada _que vai ser uma honra lutar ao seu lado quando chegar a hora – Estel continuou em um tom sereno. – E, meu coração desenhou esse sonho! Um dia, em dias de paz, poderemos apenas nos divertir assim, sem preocupações.

– O seu nome realmente combina com você – Legolas colocou a mão na cabeça do garoto enquanto esboçava um sorriso. – Vamos esperar que esse dia chegue então, _mellon-nín._

Estel balançou a cabeça enquanto afirmava veemente que esse dia iria acontecer.

– Obrigado pelo desenho. Irei guardá-lo com muito cuidado.

– Não é nenhuma obra prima, mas...

– Foi feito com o coração. Isso que importa – Legolas sorriu.

Da porta, os dois gêmeos observavam a cena com sorrisos iguais de satisfação.

– Eu disse que ele iria conseguir – Elrohir disse em um tom de 'Eu falei!'.

Mas não teve nenhuma resposta do irmão mais velho que apenas continuava sorrindo enquanto olhava Estel encher Legolas com perguntas sobre Mirkwood. O gêmeo tinha certeza de que estava testemunhando o nascimento de uma grande amizade, e que faria com que mais corações desenhassem bons sonhos.

**FIM**


End file.
